Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is an isometric diagram of conventional portable computer and LCD display control board. The mother board, hard disk, and CD-ROM are mounted in the body 91 of conventional portable computer 9. A front frame 911 is disposed as a housing on the body 91 near the LCD panel 92. A LCD display control board 93 on which LED indicators 932 are mounted is disposed under the front frame 911. The LCD display control board 93 is used to control the on-off or switch of the LCD panel 92. An inverter 931 is disposed on the LCD display control board 93 for providing power to LCD display control board 93. In order to avoid the contact of high voltage end with outside matters, a protection casing 94 to prohibit the front frame 911 or other outside matters directly contacting with the inverter 931 which renders a short circuit. The LCD display control board 93 is inserted into the protection casing 94. But, the portion of the LCD display control board 93 near the LED indicators 932 is not protected by protection casing 94. A conductive cloth is adhered to the underside of the front frame 911 so that the electrical static will swiftly conducted to the ground. But, the disadvantages of the use of the conductive cloth are that the conductive cloth is too soft. After the conductive cloth is adhered to the front frame 911 by hand, a gap will generate between the front frame 911 and the conductive cloth so that the conductive cloth is not well positioned and the problem of EDS test fail of LED indicator occur.